Michelle's Fallen Angel
by FanGirlMott
Summary: Michelle's heart has been broken, but when 2 guys cant fix it. Will it be left the man that broke it to fix it?
1. Breaking Apart

**This fanfiction is going to be a bit different as I have been requested to do one with Michelle and Peter being together. I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
It is set as if Peter never left Weatherfield but never got together with Carla. Aby x**

Steve and Lloyd were sat in the cab office talking about Steve's relationship with Michelle. They had been through a bit of a tough time recently after Steve had become close with his new college friend Andrea.

'I think she's over reacting Lloyd. She knows there is nothing going on between me and Andrea' Steve told his best friend

'But you did get really close to her mate' Lloyd said 'I understand where she is coming from'

'OH thanks. You're supposed to be on my side. Anyway she has male best friends like Sean so why can't I have a female friend?'

'Steve. Sean's gay. That's why' Lloyd laughed.

'Andrea might like girls' Steve suggested

'There's not a chance of that mate. Andrea likes you. I can see it in the way she looks at you when you're with Chelle'

Michelle quietly walked into the cab office, she wanted a taxi to take her to meet Carla. She was about to stand at the window when she heard her name mentioned. So she stopped to see what the voice was going to say

'Lloyd I really think Michelle is over reacting. Andrea's nice an all but I love Michelle. Surely she knows that. But it's really starting to get annoying how she's always questioning me. If I was to question her about where she had been she would bite my head off' Steve complained 'This relationship isn't going well Lloyd. How can I be with her if she doesn't trust me?'

'I think you just need to speak to Michelle'

'No need Lloyd. I think I heard enough' Michelle said appearing at the window with tears built up in her eyes

'Michelle…' Steve said

'No Steve! Leave me alone' Michelle stormed out the cab office and ran back to the pub in tears.

'What do I do now Lloyd?'

'You need to go and talk to her'

Steve got up and walked to the pub to find his girlfriend crying her eyes out in the back room

'Michelle. Whatever you heard at the cab office, you didn't hear the full thing'

'I think I heard enough Steve' Michelle cried 'How could you say that the relationship won't work? I really love you Steve and think that we could be together for the rest of our lives but obviously you don't'

'Chelle I love you more than anything, you know that. You can't hear one bit of a conversation and think you know everything. I was telling Lloyd about Andrea' Steve said sitting down next to Michelle on the sofa

'Why were you talking about her? You know how I feel about her'

'Lloyd just asked me about her actually' Steve said trying to cover his tracks

'You're lying'

'No I'm not'

'Shall I go ask Lloyd then?' Michelle asked

'No'

'You obviously don't trust me around my friends, so how can I be with someone who doesn't trust me?'

'What are you saying?' Steve asked knowing full well what was going to happen next

'I don't know Steve. I think we need to take a break'

'Why? We can work through this. Michelle you can't leave me. How will I be able to cope without you?'

'You said at the office that you think I don't trust you. Well you couldn't be more wrong Steve. I trust you with my life. But I can't be with someone who doesn't believe me'

'I'm sorry Chelle. Please don't leave me'

Michelle got up and began to walk out the room but was stopped when Steve grabbed her wrists.

'Michelle. Please don't go. I love you too much you throw this away over some stupid crush…'Steve started

'A crush?! So you actually like her? This changed everything Steve' Michelle began to cry

'I didn't mean that'

'I knew what you meant. I'm going Steve' Michelle cried

'Michelle…Please'

'I'm sorry' Michelle left the room and slammed the door behind her.

Steve was left in the room; he fell to the floor in tears. Had he really just thrown his life away over a stupid mistake. He didn't even like Andrea that much. She just made him laugh...unlike Michelle…


	2. Finding A New Love

Michelle stormed out the pub and went towards the cab office. As she got there Carla got out of a cab to see her best friend in tears, she had never seen Michelle like this before.

'Michelle, sweetheart. What's wrong?'

'Nothing' Michelle went to get in the taxi but Carla shut the door

'Chelle. You're going nowhere until I know what's happened'

'Carla! Just let me go' Michelle shouted

'No. Has something happened with Steve?'

Michelle fell into Carla's arms in tears

'Babe. What's happened?'

'I've broke up with Steve. He said that he had a crush on Andrea, even knowing how I feel about her'

'Oh babe. I'm so sorry. Where are you staying now then?'

'I don't know. In a B&B probably'

'No you're not. You can stay with me' Carla told her 'Where are you going anyway?'

'I'm going into Manchester. I deserve a night out' Michelle got up and got into the taxi. She told the driver to drive her to her favourite pub in Manchester

She was wearing a short red maxi dress, with black heels on. She was sat at the bar having already been in the pub for a few hours. She was sat alone at the bar when someone put a glass of large red wine in front of her.

'I don't want a drink…Oh Peter' Michelle shocked to see that it was Peter who gave her the drink.

'Hi Michelle. What you doing here alone?' Peter said as Michelle was usually with Steve or Carla

'I've broke up with Steve. And I've come out to get drunk'

'Oh right. I'm sorry to hear that' Peter said trying to comfort her

'Don't start. I'm glad to be out of that relationship, he said he had a crush on Andrea' Michelle said starting to tear up

'Come on. Let's go home'

'No I don't want to'

'You can come to mine and we can drink there. At least then we can talk without having to shout at each other'

Michelle nodded in agreement.

Michelle and Peter got into a taxi and went back to Peter's flat. Michelle kicked off her heels and flopped down onto the sofa. Peter grabbed a bottle of wine out his fridge and two glasses from the dishwasher.

'There you go' Peter said

'Thanks Peter'

Peter sat down beside Michelle and gave her a glass full of red wine

'So do you want to talk about it or not?'

'Not really. Can we talk about something else?'

'Yeah sure' Peter replied

'What about you? Is there anyone on the street that you like?' Michelle asked trying to cheer herself up

'Nope no one' Peter said embarrassed

'Yeah there is. Who?'

'No one'

'Come on Peter you can tell me. Is it someone I know?' Peter smiled 'is it a girl' Michelle laughed

'Of course!' Peter said playfully slapping Michelle

'Is it Eva?' Peter shook his head 'Is it Leanne again?' Peter frowned 'Is it me?' Michelle joked

Peter smiled

'Oh my god it is' Michelle said

'I'm sorry. If you want to go then you can. I'd understand' Peter said

'Why would I want to go?' Michelle asked confused

'Because it's going to be awkward. You with Steve…'

'No I'm not Peter' Michelle said getting closer to Peter 'But if you want to know. I like you to'

'Really?' Peter asked surprised at her reply

'Yeah. You're a really nice bloke, you're a good dad to Simon, and somehow you have managed to cheer me up tonight' Michelle revealed her true feelings for Peter

'Well you are the most gorgeous woman on the street, you always see the good in people including former drunks like me'

'Well then if that's what you think you better do something about it then' She said giving Peter a flirty smile

'Oh really' Peter tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He then leaned in for a kiss.

The pair shared a passionate kiss for a minute or 2 before Peter pulled away.

'Is everything okay?' Michelle asked

'Are you sure you're ready for this? You've only just got out a long relationship' Peter asked not wanting to pressure Michelle into anything

'I'm positive Peter' Michelle said going in for a kiss again

A few minutes later Peter lead Michelle to his bedroom where they spent the rest of the night.


	3. A New Start

When Michelle finally woke up, she stirred a little then got out the bed. She made her way into the living room where Peter was stood behind the kitchen counter making breakfast.

'Morning' Peter said greeting Michelle

'Yeah' Michelle groaned

'How's your head?' Peter asked

'Banging'

'I'm not surprised with the amount you drunk last night' Peter walked over 'Here take these' He said handing her 2 paracetamols and a glass of water.

'Thanks'

'About what happened last night. If you want to forget about it that's fine by me…' Peter started

'Why would I want to forget about it? From what I can remember I had a good night last night. I don't regret what I did Peter, and FYI I do actually really like you' Michelle said getting up of the sofa and sat at the table as Peter brought the breakfast out

'I just want to make sure you're okay before we take this any further. Cause I can tell you that I want to try this and see how it goes'

'Yeah me too' Michelle said leaning over and kissed Peter

'But can we keep it low key for a bit. Just while I get all my stuff from the pub and let things settle down a bit?' Michelle asked

'Yeah that's fine. As long as I get you in the end'

Michelle smiled. The pair ate the breakfast and then went to get dressed. Michelle wanted to get the rest of her stuff from the pub and take it to Carla's where she would be staying while her and Peter kept their relationship and secret. She walked down the stairs of his flat and opened the door slightly to see if there was anyone she knew before leaving. She was about to step out when Maria walked passed so she shut the door and waited a few minutes until it was clear again. She walked over to the pub and prepared herself for Steve.

'Hi Michelle' Liz said as she walked in

'Morning Liz. Is there any chance I can have tonight off?'

'How come?' Liz asked confused

'I just can't be here tonight'

'Why?'

'Has Steve not told you?'

'Told me what?'

'Ask him. It's all his fault' Michelle said walking up the to the bedroom where she had had many happy memories. She got the suitcase from under the bed and started packing all her stuff. The majority of the things she had to pack were clothes, shoes and bags as all the furniture was already in the pub. She came down the stairs and went into the back room as there were some photos that she was taking with her.

She took a photo of her and her brothers from the fire place, on of Ryan from the cupboard and one of her parents from the windowsill. As she turned round she saw a picture of her and Steve. She took the photo out the frame, got the scissors and cut her off the picture. She left the remaining bits of the picture and put it back in the frame leaving it in the middle of the table.

Michelle grabbed a notepad and pen and left Steve a note which read:

 _Steve,_

 _I've packed the majority of my things and taken them to where I'm staying. I'm sorry it didn't work out for us, but I can't be with someone who likes someone that isn't me. I trusted you with my life. I've left this photo of you in the frame but cut myself out of it, I just think it was a really nice picture of you and wouldn't want you to have no pictures._

 _I am going to miss you with all my heart, and I will admit I still love you but you said it yourself, this relationship won't work. I hope we can still be friends and it not be awkward between us._

 _I'm going to be moving on with my life and hopefully finding someone else, and I do hope that you can find someone else who loves you as much as I do._

 _I'll be back for the rest of my stuff at some point, I shall let you know when I want to come and get it._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Michelle_

She left the note attached to the photo and left the pub. Dragging her suitcase behind her she walked along the cobbles to Carla's flat where she would be staying and let herself in. Carla had already set up the guest room for her and she sorted out her clothes.

'Michelle! You home babe' Carla shouted coming up the stairs

'Yeah'

'Good. We're having a girlie night' Carla said coming into sight with 3 bottles of wine

'I'll get the glasses'

'So how you coping?' Carla asked sitting down on the couch as Michelle brought over 2 glasses.

'Alright I suppose'

'Are you going to find someone else?'

'I don't know. Who's going to want me? I've got a 20-year-old child…'Michelle started

'Babe. A) your son doesn't live in the country so they don't have to meet Ryan straight away B) Your gorgeous C) Anybody would be lucky to have you' Carla told her

'Thanks for the confidence boost. Have you seen anyone you like?' Michelle asked

'Well yes actually'

'Ooh come on. Spill.'

'Peter Barlow'

As the name left Carla's lips Michelle coughed on her wine. She couldn't react to what Carla had said but her best friend has just said she fancies her boyfriend. What was she going to do? Should she tell Peter?


	4. Break Down Again

The next day, Michelle snuck back into Peters flat. She spent the night debating with herself whether she should tell him what Carla told her

'Hey babe' Peter said as Michelle walked in

'Hm' Michelle replied clearly distracted by Carla's confession

'You okay?'

'Oh yeah. I'm fine'

'Okay. So what you doing today?' Peter asked his now girlfriend

'Working as per' Michelle replied

'Well I might pop in then later' Michelle still worked in the pub but told Liz to put her on different shifts as Steve

'See you later then' Michelle said getting up off the chair and went to leave. Peter coughed 'Yes?' Michelle asked

'Not having a kiss?' Peter smiled. Michelle walked over to him and gave him a kiss then left the flat and went to work. Peter was getting ready for work when there was a knock at his door. He went and opened the door

'Oh Hi Carla' Peter said stunned at who was at his door

'Hi Peter. Can I come in?'

'Ermm yeah sure'

'Thanks'

The pair of them walked back into the flat

'So what brings you here?' Peter asked

'I need to tell you something'

'Okay'

'Ermm. Well I don't know if you know or not but I like you. And I mean more than as a friend. I've been thinking and I think we have the chance of a future together' Carla said

'Oh…I don't know what to say' Peter said

'Well I'm going to go and let you think about it' Carla said getting up and leaving the flat

Peter sat shocked at what he had just been told. What was he going to do, he had just got with Michelle then her best friend comes round confessing her feelings for me.

Peter then jumped up of the sofa and ran down the stairs to the door of his flat and shouted Carla back who had walked a few feet from the flat

'Carla!'

'Yes Peter' Carla said turning round

'Come here'

'What?'

Peter leaned in a kissed her. As the pairs lips met Michelle walked out the pub and saw her boyfriend and best friend kissing on the doorstep. She started to tear up and wanted to walk over and punch them both but she resisted. Instead she was going to use this to her advantage.

Peter broke off the kiss. 'I need to go a speak to Michelle' He told Carla

'Okay. Well you know where I'll be' Carla said walking off

Peter walked into the pub and went straight to the bar

'Hey babe' Michelle said calmly walking over but inside she was raging

'Hey. Pint please' Peter said

'Go and sit down and I'll bring it over' Chelle said

He went and sat in one of the booths, and Michelle walked over with a pint and a V&T.

'Cheers' Peter said

'How's your day been?' Michelle asked making polite conversation

'Alright I suppose. Not left the flat been cleaning it for when my princess comes over' Peter said talking about Carla but thinking Michelle thought her.

'Ooo, a man that tidies. Just what I want' Michelle replied, she was getting really angry

'Do you want to come over later, I need to talk to you?' Peter asked

'I can't later I'm working but I can talk now. I'm on my break' Michelle replied not wanting to set foot inside his flat again

'Yeah sure. Here's fine' Peter said nervously

'So what do you want to talk about?'

'Us' Peter simply replied

'Oh okay. Is everything okay between us?'

'Everything's perfect. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else' Peter said trying to be convincing

'Aww is that true babe?' Michelle said working up to her plan

'Of course'

'Then why were you kissing Carla before?' Michelle blurted out

'What?!' Peter cried

'You and Carla. Kissing. Your doorstep. Is this not ringing a bell? Cause I saw the pair of you about 10 minutes ago'

'Michelle… you've got it wrong' Peter tried to cover his back

'Really. How could I have got it wrong? Oh wait, let me guess. She kissed you and you pulled away. Is that right?'

'Yeah'

'Don't lie to me Peter. How could you do this to me? I thought we had something special? When I was heartbroken about Steve you told me that you loved me, that you only have eyes for me. But now I know that it was all lies. Just like him. Of all the people in the world you kiss my best friend, she's supposed to be my best friend but I obviously had it wrong again!' Michelle said

'I'm sorry Chelle. But she came to the flat and told me she loved me. Then I followed her down and kissed her. That's the truth honestly'

'I DON'T CARE PETER. WE'RE FINISHED!' Michelle screamed, threw her drink over him and ran out the pub.

Michelle ran to the bench at the end of the street, the opposite end to Peter's flat. She didn't want to see his cheating face ever again. She didn't want to see Carla's face again. Rob walked out the flat near Michelle and saw her crying.

'Michelle? Are you alright?' Rob asked her

'Does it look like it?' Michelle shouted

'I'm sorry' Rob started to walk away

'Rob. Come back. I'm sorry for shouting at you'

'What's wrong hun?' Rob asked. He had always had a soft spot for Michelle, ever since they kissed when they were 14.

'Peter's cheated on me' She said

'Oh Chelle, I'm so sorry. Who with?'

'Carla. Of all people Carla. My best mate, well I thought she was'

Rob leant over and gave her a hug

'Thanks Rob. I need to go and get my stuff from Carla's flat, I can't stay there with her' Michelle said

'Where are you staying then?'

'I don't know' Michelle started to cry again thinking that now she was homeless

'You can stay with me. I'll sleep on the sofa and you can have my bed. Just until you sort yourself out'

'Thanks Rob' The pair of them walked to Carla's flat while she wasn't in, packed Michelle's things and went to leave when Michelle stopped

'I just want to leave her a note' Michelle said

The note read:

 _Carla. I've moved. I can't stay here_

They walked Rob's flat, and spent the night talking and went to bed at a suitable time and sober.


	5. Having To Choose

The next morning Michelle woke to her phone ringing. She looked at the screen to see who it was, hoping it wasn't Peter or Carla. But it was her mate from her past, Emilie.

'Hey Emilie, long time'

'Hey, yeah it has been. This isn't really a social call though'

'Oh okay. Has something happened?'

'No it's a professional call'

'Okay?'

'There's a cruise ship going to the Caribbean and were looking for a singer. Was wondering if you wanted to take it?'

'Oh my god Emilie. That's amazing. When do you need to know by?'

'Well tonight at the latest'

'Let me think about it today and ill text you'

'Okay. Hope you take it. See you later'

Michelle put the phone down, now was her chance to get away from Weatherfield. All it had brought her was broken hearts. She really wanted to take this. She was going to take it. She got dressed and went to the pub to tell Steve that she needed to resign to take this singing job

'Hiya Michelle' Steve said as he walked into the pub from the backroom when he heard the doors close

'Morning Steve' Things were fine between Steve and Michelle now

'Bit early aren't you?' Steve asked

'Ermm. No. I'm here to hand in my resignation. I've taken a singing job on a cruise ship and it leaves tonight. I'm sorry its such short notice'

'No its fine Michelle' Steve didn't feel anything about his ex leaving the street as he was now in a happy relationship with Andrea.

'Thanks Steve' Michelle left the pub and sent Emilie a text which read:

 _See you later Em. I'm taking the job, need to get away from this place. Nothing left for me here_

Michelle went back to the flat to pack her things and tell Rob that she was leaving but when she got to the flat he wasn't there and he had left his phone at home.

Michelle packed all her things then got a cab to Emilie's house, then they would go from there to the airport together.

Rob walked into the pub, hoping to find Michelle, but was greeted by a stressed looking Liz

'Everything okay Liz?' Rob asked

'Not really. Need to find a new barmaid'

'How come? Eva not good enough' Rob joked about his ex-girlfriend

'No Michelle's quit. She's taken some singing job on a cruise ship'

'What?' Rob said surprised

'Yeah. Her flight leaves tonight'

'Which airport?'

'Manchester I think' Liz told him 'Why?'

'Cause there's something I have to do' Rob told her running out the pub into his flat. He went into the bedroom, into his wardrobe and took out a little book which had 'My Love' wrote on the front. He then got in his car and drove to the airport hoping to find Michelle there.

He rushed through the airport and as far as he could, when he spotted Chelle

'Michelle!' he shouted

Michelle turned around, shock to see him and walked over

'Rob. What you doing here?'

'You can't leave me'

'Rob I have to. Weatherfield has got nothing to offer me, since moving there all I've got is broken hearts. I can't take any more of it'

'But you haven't given me a try' Rob said

'What?'

'Here read this' Rob said handing her the book

She opened the book and read what it said inside. It was dated just a year ago

 _Michelle. I love her. There is no one in this world I would rather spend my life with. I can still remember what she wore at the party where we first kiss. She was my first kiss, but then she broke my heart when she got together with Dean. I thought I had lost my chance at happiness. All I've ever wanted since that day was to kiss her again._

 _She is the love of my life. But now she is with Steve. I've got no chance with her. She always gets great guys, so she will never look at me. If only I would get the chance to tell her how I really feel._

 _I've never seen anyone as beautiful as her, no one as clever as her. When she smiles at me I feel my heart skip a beat, like she feels something for me too._

 _If she was to ever read this then Carla's probably stole it and shown her. I just want one shot with her. I'd treat her like a princess, like my queen. I'd never betray her._

 _She's beautiful_

 _She's gorgeous_

 _She's my soul mate_

 _But she isn't mine_

By the time Michelle had finished reading it the tanoy went off

'Last call for the flight to Caribbean'

'Michelle come on. We've got to go!' Emilie shouted at her

'Michelle please' Rob pleaded

Michelle was stuck. Was she to go and sing or was she to go with Rob.

'Sorry I can't'


	6. The Right Guy?

Michelle turned to Rob

'I can't. I can't go to the Caribbean. I want you' She said to him

'Emilie go without me. I'm staying!' She shouted

Michelle turned to face Rob who had a huge grin on his face. Did he just win the girl of his dreams?

'Thank you so much Michelle…' Rob began to say before her felt Michelle's lips on his

'That was beautiful what you wrote Rob. Nobody has ever said anything like that to me. Ever' Michelle confessed

'Shall we go home?' Rob asked

Michelle nodded. Rob grabbed her suitcase and wheeled it behind him, whilst holding hands with Michelle. They got to the car and got in

'Rob?' Michelle said

'Yeah?'

'Would it be alright with you if we kept this secret for a bit please? I don't want people talking about me, I've just got out a long relationship with Steve then there was Peter, if they find out I will be talk of the street. If you don't want to then it's alright with me'

'Michelle, if it will make you happy doing that then that's what we will do'

'Thanks babe' Michelle said for the first time

'Chelle, where are you staying?' Rob asked

'Oh. I don't know. I guess I'm going to have to check into a b&b'

'You can stay with me' Rob blurted out

'But won't people get suspicious?'

'Well if they find out then we can tell them that you're staying in the spare room. They all know we have been friends for years. We just have to make sure that Carla doesn't find out' Rob said

'Sounds good'

Rob drove back to Weatherfield and took Michelle's stuff into the flat. Carla had just come out the factory after working late and saw Michelle walking into her brothers flat. She got her phone out and sent a text to Rob

 _Meet me at the pub in 10._

 _Need to talk_

Rob was in the flat when his phone beeped.

'Who's that?' Chelle asked

'Carla. She wants to meet me at the pub in 10'

'Are you going?'

'Yeah. I'll see what she wants. I won't be long'

Rob left Michelle in the flat putting her stuff away. He walked over to the pub and found Carla sat in one of the booths. He bought himself a pint and joined her

'So? What did you want to talk about?' Rob asked

'Why was Michelle walking into your flat? I thought she was going away on a cruise ship'

'The job fell through, so I said she could stay at mine since you betrayed her'

'Well don't think this means anything Rob. She's not going to be ready to go out with you'

'Whatever Carla' Rob said leaving the pub and going home

'What did she want?' Michelle said as Rob came in

'Asked why you came here' Rob said giving Michelle a kiss

'What did you say?'

'Said the cruise job fell through and that you're staying here since she betrayed you'

'Okay. Thanks babe' Michelle said

'Well I'm going to go to bed. Been a stressful day' Michelle said getting up

'I'll be through in a minute' Rob called after her

The next morning Rob woke up early and decided he would make his new girlfriend breakfast in bed, after the rubbish few days she had had.

Michelle was woken by the smell of bacon which drafted through the flat.

'What's all this?' she asked as she came out the bedroom and saw Rob putting the breakfast onto plates

'I thought I'd make you breakfast after the week you've had'

'Aww thanks Rob. That's so sweet' Michelle said sitting down at the table.

They both started eating breakfast in silence when Rob spoke

'So what you doing today babe?'

'Was going to go and look at flats that I could rent'

'Why?'

'Because I can't stay here'

'Sure you can' Rob said

'Are you sure?'

'Of course'

'Well I've been thinking. And I hate having to hide this so I think we should go public'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah'

Rob leant over the table and gave Michelle a kiss. They finished their breakfast, Michelle went to the bathroom and had a shower whilst Rob cleaned the pots. When Michelle came out the bathroom Rob went in and Michelle went to the bedroom and did her make-up. In that time Rob had managed to have a shower and get dressed.

'Michelle are you almost ready?' Rob shouted through the flat

'Yeah. Just choosing shoes'

She came out the bedroom in a short tight black dress and black heels. She had straightened her hair and done her make-up, Rob had a shirt and jeans on.

'You look gorgeous babe' Rob said

'Not looking so bad yourself' Michelle replied

The pair of the left the flat and walked over to the pub. They entered the pub and went straight over to the bar.

'Rob could you get us a red wine, just going to the toilet' Michelle asked

'Sure babe' he replied

'Babe' Steve laughed from the other side of the bar

'What's so funny mate?' Rob asked

'Just you calling Michelle babe. You've got no chance with her'

'Just because your jealous that she's found someone better' Rob said clearly getting annoyed

'Keep dreaming Rob'

'Oh I am mate'

'Just don't drag her along Rob. She deserves better than that' Steve told him

'What. Better than you, you mean? Just because you didn't treat her properly Steve doesn't mean I won't. I've waited my whole life to be with her, but when she was so smitten with you I knew I didn't have a chance. So I guess I have you to say thank you to for breaking her heart' Rob didn't notice that Michelle came out the bathroom 'Just keep your nose out of mine and Michelle's business, because I love that woman more than anything'

'What?' Michelle said astonished to what she had just heard

Rob turned around to see Michelle stood at the bathroom door, with a huge smile on her face

'I love you Michelle. More than anything'

'I love you too Rob' Michelle said

Michelle ran over to Rob and the pair shared a passionate kiss until Rob pulled apart

'Marry me?' Rob blurted out

'What?'

'Michelle Connor you are the love of my life' Rob said getting down on one knee 'I'm sorry I don't have a ring, but will you marry me?'

Michelle was really happy that she was being proposed, she looked around at everyone in the pub. Her eyes then locked on Steve who was tearing up, the love of his life was being proposed to by another man. Deep down Michelle knew Steve was the man for her, Steve turned and walked into the back of the pub. Michelle sill stunned, didn't know how to answer Rob.


	7. A Fiance and an Ex

'Yes Rob I would love to marry you' Michelle said. Rob jumped up and the newly engaged couple shared a passionate kiss. Everyone in the pub, except Steve, clapped at the good news.

'Shall we go home?' Rob whispered down her ear

Michelle nodded. The couple left the pub hand in hand, as Michelle went through the door she turned and looked at Steve who was clearly upset at what he had just witnessed. The love of his life was marrying another man

They went home and had a passionate evening together. The next morning Rob woke up with Michelle cuddled into his body, he looked down at her and kissed the top of her head

'Morning babe' Michelle said waking up

'Morning fiancé' Rob said

'That sounds really weird. I never thought I'd hear that from Rob Donovan' Michelle laughed

'What does that mean?' Rob asked tickling Michelle's sides

'Shall we go to the café for breakfast?' Michelle asked looking up at Rob

'Can't babe. Sorry. Need to pick something up from town' Rob said planning on going getting her a ring

'Oh okay'

'I'll meet you at the pub for dinner' Rob suggested

'Okay, sounds good. Might go and get my hair done then'

Rob got dressed and left the flat and went into an expensive jewellery store in Manchester. Michelle got ready and went to the pub, she wanted to speak to Steve about what had happened the night before, even though she told Rob she was getting her hair done.

Michelle walked in the pub, she couldn't see Steve so she asked Sean, who was working, where he was

'Sean. Do you know where Steve is?' Sean asked

'Yeah he's in the back rom. Shall I go and get him?'

'Please'

Sean walked towards the back room and saw the door was shut. He opened the door and saw Steve sat with boxes in front of him

'Steve, Michelle's here. She wants a word' Sean told him confused about the boxes

'I'm busy at the minute' Steve lied to him

'Okay'

Sean left Steve alone. Steve picked up a letter from the top of a box and just stared at it. It was a letter that he wrote to Michelle before they got together. He had never managed to give her the letter, so it remained in the named envelope. He threw the letter back into the box, picked up the box, walked out the pub and dumped it in the ginnel behind the pub.

'Sorry Steve says he's busy at the moment' Sean told Michelle

'Oh okay. Well I'll try again later'

Michelle left the pub and went to Audrey's Salon to have her hair done. Maria was her usual hairdresser but as she was visiting her family she wasn't there, so she had Audrey do her hair. She was kinda thankful for this as she knew Maria would ask her loads of questions, and Michelle wanted peace and quiet.

An hour later she left the Salon and went back to the pub and found Rob sat in one of the booths

'Hey babe' Rob said

'Hey' Michelle replied joining him in the booth

'I bought you this' Rob gave her a wrapped up box

'Aw thanks' Michelle unwrapped the box and opened the box, it had another wrapped box in. She went through this for 3 other boxes. Until she got to a small red velvet box. Rob took the box off her and opened it.

'Rob. It's beautiful' She said looking at a diamond ring. Rob took the ring and placed it on her finger. As he did, Steve walked through from the back room. He looked at Rob and Michelle as Rob kissed Michelle's hand. Michelle looked at Steve, and quickly moved her hand from Rob.

'What's wrong babe?' Rob asked

'Not feeling too well. Going to go for a walk' Michelle said putting her coat on

'Do you want me to come with?'

'No it's alright' Michelle got up and left the pub.

She walked towards the ginnel, when she heard her name being called from behind her

'Michelle!' Carla called 'Can I talk to you please?'

'Fine' Michelle said turning round

'Can we go back to your place?' Carla asked

'Sure' They walked to Michelle and Rob's flat

Meanwhile in the pub, Rob ordered another pint

'Congratulations mate' Steve said passing a pint to Rob

'Thanks. At least one of us had to do it eh?' Rob snarled and before he knew it Steve had poured his pint over Rob

Rob left the pub, and began to walk back to his flat. As he came round the corner passed the pub and gust of wind blew an envelope towards him. He picked it up and read the name on the front, it said his fiancés name. He folded the letter, put it in his jacket pocket and went home

'I'm home babe' Rob shouted walking in the flat to see Michelle and Carla

'Hey' Michelle said

'I was just leaving' Carla said getting up and leaving the flat

'How you feeling?' Rob said sitting down on the couch

'Much better, think I was something I ate at dinner'

'That's good' Rob leant over and gave Michelle and kiss 'What did Carla want?'

'She was just apologising for what happened. We're okay now' Michelle said

'I'm going getting changed. Your ex decided to pour a pint over me'

'I wondered why you were so wet'

Rob went into their bedroom and out the letter he had found in his sock drawer and would read it the next time he was alone.

Rob spent the next day anxious that Michelle wouldn't find the letter in his drawer, but tonight her had been invited on a lad's night out with the men from the street. This left Michelle alone in the flat.

Michelle had just got in from work and went to have a shower to warm up. The weather recently was awful; it was quite a cold night. She put on her pyjamas that Steve had bought her the Christmas just gone, she told Rob her mum bought them her. She didn't have any thick socks so she went into Rob's drawer knowing that he had some, she looked for some plain black ones when she came across the letter. She took it out the drawer and turned it over to see her name written on it.


	8. Back With The Man I Love

She opened the envelope and read the letter that was inside. By the end of the letter she was crying knowing who the letter had come from. She wanted to know how Rob had got his hands on this letter.

'Babe do you know where my phone is?' Rob shouted coming back into the flat

Michelle re-sealed the envelope and came out the bedroom.

'What's this?' Michelle asked acting like she didn't know what it was

'Where did you get it?' Rob asked

'I had cold feet before so I went into your draw to get some socks and I found it'

'Yeah. I put it there' Rob said trying to cover his tracks

'Can I read it?'

'Not yet. I'm saving it for something special'

'Oh okay'

'Do you know where my phone is?' Rob asked changing the topic of conversation

'Here' Michelle said handing him his phone 'Text me when you're on your way home'

'Will do' Rob said giving Michelle a quick kiss and leaving the flat to join the lads

Once Rob had left the flat Michelle went back into the bedroom and took out the suitcase from under the bed. She started to pack her things. After reading the letter that Steve had wrote her she knew that she was with the wrong man. It didn't take her that long to pack her things. A few hours later she got a text from Rob saying he was on his way home, she brought her suitcase through and sat at the table facing the door

'Hey Chelle' Rob said walking into the flat 'What's going on?'

'Why did you lie to me?'

'What?'

'This!' Michelle cried slamming the letter down on the table

'The letter. I wrote it to you'

'No you didn't. I read the letter, and some of the things it says we have never done. We have never been to Ireland to see my parents or been Christmas shopping together'

'I'm sorry' he said crouching in front of her

'Why did you hide it from me?'

'I didn't see why you needed it. You're with me not him'

'But you know full well that I have always loved Steve. Deep down you know that he is the man for me, you just won't admit it. I think the only reason you gave me this was to stop me going back to him' Michelle said taking off her engagement ring

'That's not true Michelle. I proposed to you because I love you' Rob said 'Just put the ring back on' Rob tried to put the ring back on her finger but she wouldn't let him.

'Then why didn't you give me the letter?'

'I didn't want you to go back to him. I didn't want to lose you'

'Great work Rob. Because you have' Michelle got up, and took the letter and suitcase and left Rob alone in the flat

Michelle walked over, in the pouring rain, to the pub. She entered the pub soaking wet looking for Steve. Thankfully Steve was behind the bar

'Michelle. You're a bit wet aren't you?' Steve asked

She walked over to the bar and put down the letter

'What's that?' Steve asked

'The letter that you wrote to me'

'Oh'

'I love it Steve. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I left you. Please if you have it in you to forgive me I would be so grateful' Michelle cried

'I think I could' Steve smiled

Michelle walked around the bar and they shared a kiss

'What about Rob?' Steve asked

'I've left him. He only proposed to stop me coming back to you'

'Well I'm sorry for that. Why don't you go through and get changed, you must be freezing'

'Thanks Steve'

Michelle went through and upstairs to get changed. A few minutes later she came back into the pub in a tight black dress and heels.

'Wow Michelle' Steve said stunned when Michelle walked in

'Thanks. Anyway, can I have my job back?' Michelle asked after she quit when she left Steve

Steve walked over to Chelle, took her in his arms and gave her a kiss 'Of course you can babe'

'Thanks' Michelle walked away from Steve and started to serve the customers. Steve stood at the back and just watched the woman he loved with all his heart. Was he about to get his woman back? Michelle had just served Peter when she felt 2 hands wrap around her waist

'Are we back together then?' Steve whispered in her ear

Michelle nodded, turned around and kissed him. Peter was watching the whole thing when he got his phone out and texted Carla. He thought that Michelle and Rob were engaged, what was she doing with Steve and did Carla know her brother was being cheated on?

Not long later Carla rushed into the pub and joined Peter

'So what's happened?' Carla asked

'Steve and Michelle kissed'

'WHAT!' Carla shouted

'Guys keep it down' Steve said coming from the other side of the bar

'Steve, where's Michelle?'

'I'll go and get her for you'

'Steve said you wanted me' Michelle said coming from the back room

'What's going on Michelle? Why are you cheating on Rob?'

'I'm not' Michelle defended herself

'The why did Peter text me to tell me you were kissing Steve?'

Michelle glared at Peter.

'I'm not with Rob anymore. Not after what he did'

'Why what did he do?' Carla asked

'He only proposed to me to stop me going back to Steve. I found a letter that Steve had wrote me and Rob was planning to get rid of it. After confronting him he told me that he proposed so he could have me. I don't deserve to be treated like that, Carla you of all people know how much I have been through'

'I'm sorry Chelle. I didn't know. I just know that Rob was so happy with you, but I want you to be happy as well. I'm glad that your back with Steve'

'My ears burning' Steve said walking over

'Yeah. Carla was just saying that she's glad we are back together'

'Oh, thanks Carla' Steve said


	9. Dream Come True

Michelle was cuddled into Steve's side in bed, today was their 6-month anniversary of being together. Which also happened to fall on the 3-year anniversary of when they first ever got together.

Steve had planned the perfect day for the pair of them, he had asked Sean to cover his shift in the pub and Amy was at Tracy's. He had been so happy over the past 6 months; all he has ever wanted was to be with Michelle and make her happy.

'Morning babe' Steve said as Michelle began to stir in her sleep

'Morning' Michelle murmured

'Happy anniversary' Steve whispered to Michelle

'Happy anniversary' Michelle replied. She leant up and they shared a passionate kiss

'You need to get up, get ready and meet me at the front of the pub at 12 o'clock'

'Why?'

'Cause I have a day out planned for us'

'Okay'

Michelle spent the day wondering what Steve had planned for them. She knew he would do something romantic for them after everything they have been through and it was their anniversary. She booked the morning off work and went to Audrey's Salon to have her hair done and booked in for Kylie to do her nails. However, she managed to go in on the day that Maria was working, so all the got was question after question. Maria had been there for Michelle when she fell out with Carla a few years ago. Michelle hadn't seen Steve all day but whenever she saw Liz, Liz gave her a smile because she knew what Steve had planned. She put on the dress that she bought a few days ago when she was supposed to go out with Carla on a night out. She stood outside the pub with a low-cut short, tight black dress with black heels on.

She kept looking at her phone.

11:59

In a minute Steve would appear and explain what they were going to be doing. Finally, the clock changed to 12:00. She looked down the cobbles and no sign of Steve then she looked around the corner to see Steve walking towards her with a bunch of roses.

'Aww Steve their beautiful' Michelle said taking the roses from Steve

'There's 42 for every month we have been together' Steve told her then gave her a kiss

'Baby, you shouldn't have. These must have been really expensive'

'It's nothing babe, as long as I have you' They shared another kiss 'Let's get going then'

They got in a cab and drove to a posh restaurant in the middle of Manchester. They got their table which Steve had booked and sat down.

'This place is amazing; don't you think Steve?' Michelle said taking in her surroundings

'It's nothing compared to you' Steve said

'What can I get you?' the waiter asked

'A pint and I'll have the prawns for a starter' Steve said

'Can I have a red wine and the Caesar salad please?'

'Yep. Can I take your main dish orders, and we will bring them out when you are ready?'

'I'll have the steak in the rich sauce'

'Rich sauce? Who are you and what have you done with my Steve?' Michelle joked 'Can I have the special pasta dish please?'

'Sure. I will bring your drinks and starters soon'

An hour later they had finished their mains and had just ordered their deserts. Steve had disappeared for a few minutes then returned

'Where'd you go?' Michelle asked

'Oh…I just nipped to the toilet' Steve said covering his tracks

'Okay'

'Sticky toffee pudding' The waiter said bringing over their deserts, Steve indicated that it was his 'and a Strawberry sundae'

'Thank you' Michelle said to the waiter as he put down her desert and walked away. Michelle went to take the spoon out the desert when she looked up at Steve who had a huge grin on his face

'What?' Michelle asked

'Nothing, just eat the sundae' Steve replied

Michelle removed the spoon, went to take some of the cream but stopped

'Oh my god Steve' Michelle said stunned at what she saw. Steve leant over and removed the ring from the spoon. He got up and got down on one knee beside her

'Michelle, I know we have only been together for 6 months but it is also our 3-year anniversary from when we first got together. Since we got back together I have never been happier, I felt my heart break when we broke up it was the worst thing that could have ever had happened. You make me so happy and I am so happy that you let me love you again' Steve started looking up at Michelle who had a tear in the corner of her eye 'So Michelle Sinead Connor will you make me the happiest man alive and become Michelle McDonald?' Steve asked

'Yes! Yes, I will!' Michelle shouted excitedly

Steve placed the ring on Michelle's finger, and everyone in the restaurant started clapping.

'I love you so much Michelle' Steve said kissing her

'Let's get out of here' Michelle said quietly

'Excuse me, bill please' Steve said to the waiter

The waiter brought the bill over to them and Steve paid the bill. They left a tip for the waiter and the pair of them left the restaurant hand-in-hand, Michelle resting her head on Steve. It took them 20 minutes to get back to Weatherfield, when they got back they walked into the pub to the residents of the street clapping at them.

'Congratulations guys!' Liz shouted to them

'Michelle, let's see the ring' Carla said to her

'Well done mate' Lloyd said

Steve walked off to talk to Lloyd and Liz while Michelle went to walk over to Carla but then saw Rob behind her.

'Rob. I'm so sorry you had to hear about it like this' Michelle said as she walked over to Rob

'Why Michelle? Why wouldn't you marry me but you will marry him?'

'You didn't love me. You didn't really want to marry me; you just didn't want anyone else to have me. That's why Rob'. I've told you I'm sorry, I also think it will be best if you don't come to the wedding'

'There's no need for that Michelle. I want to be at your wedding, and I'll keep my feelings to myself'

'Okay' Michelle said walking off and joining her fiancé behind the bar

'Can I just say something!' Steve shouted 'I just wanted to say that me and Michelle are engaged and are so happy. I'm glad you all turned up to congratulate us but we would like some time to celebrate on our own. So if you don't mind' Steve picked Michelle up like they do in the movies and walked into the back room.


	10. A Dream Come True

**Sorry for the rubbish ending, didn't know where to go with it tbh. Aby x**

The next morning Steve woke up to find himself alone in the bed

'Michelle' Steve groaned still half asleep 'Chelle'

Michelle appeared at the door, looking like she had been crying

'What's up babe?' Steve asked sitting up in the bed

'Nothing' Michelle stuttered joining Steve on the bed

'You can't lie to me Chelle, I know you'

'Alright if I tell you promise you won't freak out or run off?'

'I promise' Steve promised confused

'I woke up this morning and felt really sick, I have been sick twice already. And I'm late' Michelle confessed

'Does that mean what I think it does?'

'I was going to get a test later on and do it'

'Make sure you come and get me before you do it. I want to be there' Steve said 'This is going to be the best thing ever'

'Shh, don't get telling anyone. I want to make sure first'

'I won't babe' Steve said pulling Michelle into a hug on the bed

Later on that day, Steve was working in the pub alone at the lunch rush as he let Michelle go into town and buy a pregnancy test. He was serving Carla when Liz walked in.

'Steve why are you working alone?' Liz asked

'Michelle's nipped into town to get something'

'Could she not have waited till tomorrow?'

'No, it was really important' Steve replied quickly

'Is she okay Steve?' Carla asked

'Yeah, perfect' Steve said avoiding the subject and walking off to collect glasses

Liz was now working Michelle's shift despite it being her day off. Carla refused to leave the pub until speaking to Michelle. They had been on bad terms since everything with Peter happened, and Carla wanted to make sure that they were still okay and could get back to being as close as they were.

'Chelle!' Carla shouted when Michelle walked in

'What?'

'Can we talk please?'

'Can it wait a bit?'

'No. I want to do this now please'

'Fine'

Michelle joined Carla at the booth. Liz had brought them both over a red wine, Carla had drunk most of hers whereas Michelle hadn't touched hers.

'Michelle I am so sorry. I am so sorry for everything that happened with Peter, I never meant to hurt you. I just want to make sure that we can become friends again, I miss you. I miss having you text me every day, I miss us not sitting in here gossiping and drinking together. Surely we can get past this? You've got Steve now and I can see by the way that you look at him you've never wanted anyone as much as you want Steve.'

'Thank you for that Carla. I've missed you too, I want us to be friends again. I want us to go through life and everything together again. And I need you right now if I'm truthful'

'Why what's happened?' Carla worried

'I'll tell you later, I just need to speak to Steve'

Michelle got up and went to find Steve who was changing a barrel. They both secretly made their way upstairs to the bathroom and Michelle peed on the stick. They waited for the result to pop up, after a few minutes they looked at the test together. The pair of them made their way back downstairs and gathered Liz and Carla in the back room.

'This needs to be quick, there's no one at the bar' Liz said

'Has this got to do with what you said before Chelle?' Carla asked

'We thought you two should be first to know that I'm pregnant' Michelle announced

'Oh my god' Liz and Carla said together

Carla ran over and gave Michelle a hug while Liz gave Steve hug

'I am so happy for you guys' Carla said

'I'm gonna be a grandmother again' Liz got excited

'Are we allowed to tell people?' Liz asked

'No not yet' Michelle said 'I don't want anyone else to know until I've had my first scan. If that's okay with you hun?'

'I agree babe' Steve agreed

'Right. I'm going to go back to the bar' Liz said leaving the room

'I'm so happy for you Chelle. I'm glad you've told me, and I'm glad were best friends again' Carla said

'Best? Not yet we're not' Michelle said then looked at Carla's faced, as she was clearly shocked at what she had just said 'I'm joking'

The three of then starting laughing, and all walked back into the bar.

'Why are you three so happy?' Kate asked

'We were just talking in the back' Carla lied

'How are you anyway Kate? After everything with Caz?' Steve asked

'Steve…you could be a bit gentler' Michelle laughed

'It's fine Chelle. I can say that I have been better, at least now I'm not being lied to by someone I thought loved me' Kate said

'Are you staying single now then?' Carla asked

'Nope. I've got my eye set on someone' Kate said looking over at Sophie

'Sophie Webster by any chance?' Steve asked

'Maybe' Kate said leaving them and walking over to Sophie


	11. We're Having A Girl

It was the morning of Michelle's first scan, Michelle had woken up early and went to set up the bar for the day. Steve was still asleep upstairs and Liz had taken Amy to school.

Michelle had been awake long enough to refill the fridges, clean the tables and put out the beermats. She was about to pick up a tray of glasses when Steve came down.

'Michelle, put that tray down' Steve told her

'What?'

'I said put the tray down. You shouldn't be carrying heavy things, not in your condition anyway' Steve said protecting his fiancé and their baby

'Steve I'm pregnant not an invalid'

'Well, I just want to make sure that my both of my babies are okay' Steve said walking over wrapping his arms around her waist

'What times the appointment?' Steve asked

'Erm…11'

'Okay then. Well I will sort out this bar and you go and relax in the back room. Then when mum gets back we will get going'

'Steve, just let me help…'

'No go and lie down' Steve interrupted her and guided her to the back room

'You relax in here and I will come and get you when mum gets home alright?'

'Fine'

Michelle lay down on the couch and turned the TV on, while Steve went into the bar and sorted out the glasses which Michelle was about to do. Liz got back to the pub at about 10:30.

'Hi mum, what took you so long to get back?' Steve asked her as she walked in

'I nipped to the cash and carry'

'Well me and Michelle have got our first baby scan in a bit so we're going to get going now'

Steve walked into the back room to see Michelle asleep on the couch. He walked over to her and gently waked her up. They got themselves ready and got into Steve's car, they got to the doctors within 20 minutes.

'Name?' The receptionist said to Michelle

'Michelle Connor'

'Thank you, if you take a seat and the doctor will see you soon'

Steve and Michelle sat at the back of the waiting room and took in their surroundings.

'Did you tell your mum where we were going?' Michelle asked him

'Yea. Have you told your parents yet?'

'No, I'm going to ring them after the appointment'

'Michelle Connor' The gynaecologist shouted

Steve and Michelle got up and walked to the doctor's room, Michelle was really nervous about this so that walked seemed like miles for her, whereas Steve was really excited.

'Hi, I'm Tracy and I'll be your gynaecologist and midwife through this pregnancy' Tracy introduced herself

'If you would like to get comfy on the bed and we will start the scan. The gel will be cold at first'

The doctor moved the sensor around Michelle's stomach, then shortly turned the screen around so Michelle and Steve could see.

'This is your baby' Tracy said pointing at the baby 'and we can see that it is a little girl'

'Oh my god' Michelle said with tears building up in her eyes, Steve leant over and gave Michelle a hug.

'How many copies would you like printing?'

'4 please' Michelle replied

'Okay, I will be back shortly will the print outs' Tracy left the room

'I can't believe we are having a little girl' Michelle said to Steve

'I hope she looks like you and grows up to be as strong and loving as her mother'

'Aww Steve stop it'

The pair shared a kiss before Tracy walked back into the room.

'There you go' She said handing the scan photos over to Steve

'Thank you'

'You will have to come back for another scan in about 4 months'

'Yea that's fine' Michelle said

Michelle and Steve left the doctors and got back into the car, Michelle got her phone and dialled her mother's number

'Hi mum…yea I'm fine what about you…good…how's dad…excellent, well I've got some good news as well…no mum we've not set a date for the wedding yet…I'm pregnant…a few weeks…no mum you don't have to come over…me and Steve are fine…right okay'

'How did she take it?' Steve asked as Michelle put the phone down

'She's happy for us' Michelle said clearly hiding something

'What are you not telling me?' Steve asked

'She's coming over'

'Did you tell her we didn't need her?'

'I tried but she wants to be here'

'Okay. Well there's no room at the pub so they will have to stay in a hotel' Steve told her

'That's fine. Let's just go home'

Steve drove them home, and parked the car next to the pub. The pub was busy when they walked in as it was the lunch rush, but neither of them were scheduled to work so they went straight into the back room. Steve went over to the windowsill and picked up a picture of him and his dad, took the picture out threw it in the bin. He replaced the picture with the scan photo and put it in the middle of the fire place

'That's cute babe' Michelle said as she sat down on the couch

'We can always look at her now then. What are we doing with the other 3?'

'I was going to give one to my parents, one for your mum. Don't know about the other one'

'Can I take it to the cab office?' Steve asked

'Yea sure babe'

'Do you want some dinner?' Steve asked Michelle

'Since when did you make me dinner?' Michelle laughed

'Since you were carrying our baby. I am going to treat you like a princess' Steve said 'Now your feet up and get comfy. I will make us some dinner'


	12. A Quick Visit

Michelle was in her bathroom, suffering with morning sickness, while Steve was setting up the bar. Steve was putting beermats out around the bar when there was a knock at the Rover's door.

'We're not open' Steve shouted, there was another knock 'We're a pub, we're not open at this time!'

The knock happened again so Steve walked over to the door, unbolted it and opened it to see his future mother and father-in-law.

'Helen. Barry. What are you doing here?' Steve was stunned to see them here. He knew they were coming but he thought they would come later in the pregnancy

'Well we didn't expect banners but a hello would be nice' Helen said walking into the pub passed Steve

'I am pleased to see you just a bit stunned that's all'

'So where's our daughter?' Barry asked

'I'll go and get her'

Steve walked through the pub and went upstairs to find his fiancé.

'Michelle' He said walking into their room

'Yeah' Michelle replied from behind him after leaving the bathroom

'Your mum and dad are downstairs'

'What?'

'Your mum and dad are downstairs' Steve repeated

'I heard you the first time. Why are they here?'

'I don't know. Probably because you said they could come when you told them you were pregnant'

'But they weren't meant to come yet. She going to drive me crazy being here'

'Well we need to go downstairs. I've left them in the pub'

'You go down while I get changed'

'I'm not being alone with them. It's awkward. Do they even know were engaged?'

'No…I haven't told them'

'We're going down together then'

'Fine. I'll just throw something on'

Michelle put on a pair of jeans and a tight shirt from her drawer. The pair of them went downstairs into the pub and told her parents to come into the back room

'Do you want a brew?' Michelle asked her parents

'Yes please' Barry replied

Michelle picked up the teapot and poured her dad a brew, then walked around the table and poured her mum one. Helen was shocked at what she saw in front of her.

'What's that?'

'What's what? Michelle asked

'That on your finger. Is it an engagement ring?'

'Yes mum'

'Aw Chelle. Congrats darling' Barry said

'How long have you been engaged?' Helen asked

'A few months' Steve told her

'When were you going to tell us?'

'I was going to mum. I just haven't had time with the pregnancy and everything'

'Okay. I understand. Speaking of the pregnancy, do you really think you should be wearing such a tight shirt?' Helen asked

'Mum, I'm not even showing yet'

'That doesn't matter, you're still pregnant'

'I know what I'm doing mum. I have been pregnant before'

'Yes Michelle, I know. I'm just giving you some advice'

'Well I don't need your advice' Michelle said before storming out the room

'I'll go after her' Steve said leaving Helen and Barry alone

'Why can't you just let her do it alone Helen?'

'I just want to make sure that my grandchild is safe. I don't want to lose another one'

'That wasn't Maria's fault and you know that. Just let Michelle do what she wants. She's not stupid, she knows what to do and what not to do'

'I should go and speak to her'

'Just let Steve calm her down'

'Michelle!' Steve shouted through the pub as he chased Michelle 'Michelle, wait please'

'I'm not staying here with her Steve'

'Fine, let's go for a walk'

Steve and Michelle left the pub and began walking down the cobbled street

'This is why I didn't want her to come Steve. She's going to boss me around thinking she knows best'

'She just wants to feel involved'

'She can be involved without telling me what to do'

Michelle sat down on the bench, and Steve joined her

'She just wants to protect the baby; you know what she's like babe' Steve comforted Michelle

'Why? Can I not do a good enough job on my own, actually she's right I obviously can't'

'What do you mean?'

'Well just look at Ryan. He's and ex drug addict who's now living in Ibiza as a DJ. He's not exactly got anything great to be proud of'

'Michelle. What Ryan did was his choice, there was nothing you could do to stop him. He chose that, you were an amazing mum to him. I saw it first-hand' Steve said taking hold of Michelle's hands

'I suppose. I just don't want my mum telling me what to do. She's not staying for 9 months'

'Just go and talk to her'

'Fine'

Steve and Michelle made their way back to the pub to find Helen and Barry sat at the table in the back room.

'Michelle, I want to say I'm sorry for before. You're a great mum and I know you know what you're doing'

'Thanks mum'

'I've been talking to your dad and we're going to go back to Ireland and we will come back when you've given birth. I don't want to ruin our relationship'

'If you think that's best'

'I think it is' Barry said

'Okay. Well it was good to see you and I'll call you if anything happens' Michelle said to her mother

'Make sure you look after her' Barry said to Steve

'I will do'

Helen and Barry picked their suitcases and left the pub. Steve and Michelle were thankful that they were going, they had only been here for an hour and managed to upset Michelle already. They could now relax and go through this pregnancy together.


	13. Birthday Surprise

It was the morning of Michelle's birthday; Steve had already left their house as he had planned a birthday surprise for his fiancé. Michelle woke up, did the same routine she had done for a few weeks as she was pregnant, and went downstairs expecting Steve to be there waiting for her. She looked in the pub and then the back room but couldn't find him, instead she found an envelope of the table with her name on it. She thought it was just a card from a friend so she left it, so she could go and find Steve. She walked back into the bar as Liz came in through the main doors.

'Hi Liz, have you seen Steve?' Michelle asked Liz

'No sorry hun' Liz replied 'Happy birthday' Liz handed her an envelope. Michelle opened it to find a voucher for the expensive baby shop in town that Michelle had talked about since knowing she was pregnant.

'Thanks Liz' Michelle gave her a hug then a phone went off

Liz looked at her phone to see she had a text from Steve.

'Steve says open the envelope on the table' Liz said

'Oh okay' Michelle went through and opened the envelope. She too out the piece of paper which read:

 _Its where Amy lays her head_

Michelle knew that he was sending her on a hunt for her birthday present or himself. She made her way to Amy's room, which was empty as Amy was at her mums. She looked under the pillow to find another clue. Steve lead her around the pub, she had been to the toilets, kitchen, cellar which had a clue that read:

 _It's your favourite drink_

Michelle made her way back up to the pub and to the fridge where the bottles of red wine were stored. She found the envelope which had an address on the piece of paper.

Michelle got herself dressed and went over to StreetCars to find Lloyd

'Morning Michelle' Lloyd greeted her

'Morning, have you got a cab please?'

'I can take you. We're not busy'

'Thanks'

'Where you off to?' Lloyd asked

'Here' She handed him the address, and he smiled when he saw where he was taking her

It took Lloyd about 10 minutes to drive Michelle to where they were going. When they got there Michelle was about to get out when Lloyd spoke

'Steve said go in, go left and it's the first door on the right' Lloyd directed her

'Are you in on this?' Michelle laughed

'Maybe. See you later' Lloyd drove off.

Michelle made her way into the building. She had been to a wedding at this place and had mentioned to Steve that she really liked it. She turned into the room to see Steve stood in the middle with a bunch of roses in his hands

'Steve' Michelle said

'Happy Birthday Michelle' Steve said walking towards her

'Don't tell me you've brought me here to give me some roses' Michelle giggled

'Nope. There's more'

'Go on'

'I have been speaking to the wedding planner of this lovely place and they have a few openings in November if we want to talk it for our wedding' Steve told her

'Steve I would love to babe, but it's too expensive'

'I've been saving up for it. We have enough Michelle; I just want you to have the best wedding that you could ask for'

'I'll be 8 months pregnant than babe. I will look like a whale' Michelle laughed

'I don't care. I just want to marry you as soon as I can' Steve said taking Michelle's hands in his

'Okay then. Yeah let's book it' The pair of them shared a kiss then went to book their wedding with the planner

Once they got home they had told Liz, Lloyd and Carla their news they started planning the rest of it.

'Who are you having as bridesmaids?' Steve asked

'Carla and Amy, best man?'

'Lloyd obviously'

'Well that was easy to sort out. I'm going to go dress shopping with Carla next week'

'Okie dokie, what song do you want to walk in to?'

'Right I've thought about this since I was young. What about we walk in to Marry Me by Train and walk out to A Thousand Years?' Michelle suggested.

'I was thinking the same thing babe' Steve agreed

'We were made for each other' Michelle said before leaning over the table giving Steve a kiss

'Right I've got a shift now at StreetCars' Steve said putting his jacket on then leaving the pub

'Bye' Michelle sat there for a moment staring at the opposite wall. Thinking about everything that had happened over the past month, she was pregnant and was getting married in 7 months to the man of her dreams. She now had to call her mum and tell her that they had set a date, she knows that Helen will complain because she thinks it's stupid getting married whilst pregnant. But that's what Michelle wanted to do. She picked up her phone and dialled her mums number

'Hey mum…yea I'm alright and so's the baby…I just called about the wedding…we've set a date…November…mu mum…I know…the dress isn't going to harm the baby…I knew you would react like this…you always think you can control everyone around you…fine then don't come to the wedding' Michelle shouted down the phone. She threw her phone onto the couch, put her head in her hands and cried.

All she ever wanted was to get married and have her mum and dad there, but know they weren't coming.

Liz was walking towards the back room and she could hear Michelle crying, she didn't want to pry. So she rang Steve to come and check she was okay. Within a matter of minutes Steve walked into the back room and sat beside Michelle

'Baby, what's happened?'

'I told my mum we had set the date and she said that's it's stupid us getting married whilst I'm pregnant cause the dress will harm the baby. Then I shouted something at her and she said she wasn't coming' Michelle cried

'Aww baby. It's okay' Steve cuddled Michelle trying to comfort her

'I just them at my wedding'

'Whether they are there or not we can still have the best day ever. Will you be saying 'I do'?'

'Of course'

'Then it doesn't matter who is there. if they want to be stupid enough to miss their amazing, gorgeous, intelligent daughter's wedding then that's their problem. As long as me and you say I do then that's all that matters. There could be everyone or no one at the wedding, I will still love you so much' Steve comforted Michelle

'You're right Steve. They don't need to be there, if they miss their last child get married then it's their fault' Michelle gave Steve a kiss 'I love you Steve, let's get this wedding sorted'


	14. Will You Be My Mum

Steve and Michelle were working behind the bar in the pub, it was the lunchtime rush so it was really busy. Michelle had just finished serving a couple of construction workers when she saw Tracy walk in.

'What do you want?' Michelle said to her

'I've only come in for a drink'

'But you're barred'

'Chelle I've got the mixers' Steve said coming up out the cellar and spotted Tracy 'Get out!'

'Steve, why can't I come in for a drink?' Tracy asked him

Amy had just come in through the back door, she had come home for dinner. She went to walk into the bar when she heard her dad arguing with her mum.

'You're not drinking her since you tried to kill mine and Michelle's baby'

'Nothing happened to them Steve'

'The minute you made that move was the minute you became barred from here'

'You're lucky that Amy still wants to see you' Michelle said

'You've told her?' Tracy questioned

'No. But you are a terrible mother'

'Tracy get out!' Steve shouted before taking Tracy by the arm and threw her out the pub

Amy had heard everything that had been said and was upset that her mother would even consider trying to hurt her dad like that. She didn't want to be associated with her, Amy knew what she had to do. She made her way back to school.

'Thanks for that Steve' Michelle said

'Anything for you babe' Steve said putting his arms around her

'I love you' Michelle said placing her lips on his lips

The day quickly passed and Amy had got home from town after school. Amy knew that tonight she was going back to Tracy's, but after hearing the argument she didn't want to go back there with her.

'Hey Amy' Michelle said as Amy walked into the back room

'Hey Chelle'

'How was school?'

'It was alright, there was a fight at dinner' Amy giggled

'Hey Amy' Steve said walking in 'Do you want to come with me to the cash n carry?'

'Okay'

'Come on then' Steve said. They both left the room leaving Michelle alone. She wanted to put some washing on but Amy hadn't got her PE kit out her bag, so Michelle went to get it. As she pulled out the PE kit some folded paper fell out. She picked it up and unfolded it to see what it was; she was shocked when she saw 'Adoption' on the top of the page. What was Amy doing with these?

An hour later Steve and Amy came in with the boxes of crisp.

'Hey' Steve said walking in behind Amy

'Hey guys, got enough crisps?' Michelle laughed at the boxes

'Think so' Amy said

'Steve will you just cover my shift for a few minutes? I just need to do something' Michelle asked

'Sure'

Steve walked into the bar and Michelle brought Amy into the back room

'What's wrong Chelle?' Amy asked

Michelle threw the papers onto the table 'What are these?'

'Where did you get these?'

'They fell out when I took your PE kit out your bag'

Amy remained silent.

'Amy you know you can tell me'

'You won't tell anyone will you?'

'I have to tell your dad but that's it'

'I heard you and dad arguing with mum about what she did to you. That she tried to kill your baby. I don't want her as a mum, not if she's trying to hurt you' Amy started to cry

'I know she's done some bad things babe, but nothing happened to the baby'

'But something could have. I don't want her as a mum, I want a good mum'

'so what do you want then?' Michelle asked as tears formed in her eyes. She loved Amy and hated seeing her upset

'I want you as a mum' Amy told her

'Aww Amy, you know I would love that. But you need to talk to your dad about it'

'Will you do it with me?'

'Of course I will. Do you want to do it now?'

'Erm…yea' Amy hesitated

'Right, well I'll go and get your dad while think of what you're going to say'

Amy nodded as Michelle left the room to get her fiancé. A few minutes later Michelle walked back in followed by Steve.

'Michelle said you wanted to talk to me Ams' Steve said sitting on the sofa

'Yea I do' Amy said, she didn't know how she was going to tell her dad. Every possible outcome was going through her head; she didn't want to hurt her dad but she couldn't continue with Tracy as her mum.

Michelle could see that Amy didn't know what to say, should she butt in and help her.

'Come on Amy, what is it? There's no one watching the bar' Steve said

'Ermm…' Amy could tell him; tears began to form in her eyes

'She just wanted to tell you that she has been having some problems with Lucy at school' Michelle helped Amy, she could see she was upset

'Oh okay. Amy I'm sure that everything's going to be okay' Steve stood up and gave her a hug 'I'm going back to the bar'

'I couldn't tell him Michelle' Amy cried

'It's alright Amy, do you want me to tell him tonight?' Michelle asked her

Amy nodded. Michelle wiped the tear that fell down Amy's face.

'I'll do it, if you stay at your mums tonight. You need to make sure that you want to do this'

'Okay. But I'm coming back here tomorrow'

'That's fine'


	15. One Down One To Go

'Steve I need to talk to you' Michelle said as Steve came out the bar after finishing his shift

'Can it wait? I'm really tired' Steve moaned

'It's about Amy' Michelle told him 'I promised her I would speak to you'

'This sounds important'

'It is' Michelle replied walking into the back room and sitting at the table. Steve came in and sat opposite her.

'So come on. Is this about her and Lucy?' Steve guessed

'No' Michelle said straight out

'What then?' Michelle didn't know how to tell him. She now knew how Amy felt before, she just took the papers out her pocket and slid them across the table. Steve unfolded them and read what they were.

'Who's are these?' He asked

'There Amy's. She picked them up earlier on when she heard what Tracy did' Michelle told him

'How does she know?'

'She said she overheard the argument' Michelle could see that this was hurting Steve

'So she wants to go up for adoption?' Steve questioned

'No, not at all Steve. She wants me to adopt her and be her mum'

'Does Tracy know?'

'No'

'Right. Well don't tell her, this needs to come from me. But first I need to speak to Amy' Steve said about to get up from the table

'Steve, darling. Slow down, I told her she needs to stay at her mums tonight to make sure that she is sure it's what she wants' Michelle took hold of Steve's hand 'What do you think about it?'

'It's definitely a shock. I just want her to be happy, and if this is what it is then it's what she will get'

'She's so lucky to have you Steve'

'But what about you? This is huge for you' Steve asked her

'I really like the idea of being Amy's mum ya know. After Ryan moved away I have really missed being called mum. You know I really love Amy don't you?'

'Of course I do. You've treated her like she is your own child'

'Well what can I say' Michelle giggled

'I love you so much Michelle Connor' Steve said leaning in for a kiss

'I love you too'

'Shall we go to bed? You need your sleep since you're carrying either mini my little princess' Steve said

The pair of them went upstairs and got ready for bed. Michelle threw on a pair of loose pants and one of Steve's shirts, and Steve got in bed in his boxers. It didn't take long for Steve to get to sleep, whereas Michelle was lay awake thinking of what tomorrow will bring. She knew that the minute Tracy found out she would accuse her of taking her child, but that's not what Michelle was doing. She was making sure that Amy was happy. She looked over at the clock, it was 11:32. It was silent, Amy was at Tracy's, they closed the bar early as they were staff down and Steve wasn't snoring. Michelle closed her eyes to try to get to sleep, she was about to doze off when the noise of banging and laughing woke her up again. It wasn't coming from the pub; she lay quietly to work out where it was coming from. It was Tracy. She had just come in from a night out with yet another bloke. All Michelle could think about was Amy, that poor girl had probably just been woken by her own mother.

The morning shortly passed, Michelle was sat up playing angry birds on the laptop when Steve woke up

'Morning sleepy head' Michelle said as her rolled over

'Morning, did you sleep alright?' Steve asked her, he had asked her every morning since she got pregnant

'Not really no. Got about 2 hours sleep'

'Babe. You need to get sleep for our baby'

'Well you need to tell that to your ex next door' Michelle said

'Why?' Steve asked sitting up next to her

'She got in about midnight and started banging and laughing just as I was about to get to sleep'

'Well. I'm going to speak to her today'

'What time?' Michelle asked, she didn't want to be there when it happened

'Not sure, I'm going to text her in a bit. Will you be there please?'

'Yea sure' As much as Michelle didn't want to be there, she knew she had to be for Steve

'Thanks'

Steve got out of bed and had a shower. He went downstairs and texted Tracy and told her to come to the pub at 12. Michelle got dressed and went to make herself some breakfast. She was absolutely dreading today, she just wanted it to be over with. They had organised for Amy to go to Leanne's with Simon so they could talk properly.

Before they knew it, it was 12. Steve and Michelle were sat in the back room waiting for Tracy to turn up. They told Sean to send her through.

'What do you want?' Tracy asked walking in

'We need to talk' Steve said

'About Amy' Michelle continued

'What about her?' Tracy asked sitting down

'Yesterday she…Amy wants…I don't know what to say Michelle' Steve stuttered

'Steve just give her the papers' Michelle said

Steve handed Tracy the papers

'What are these?' Tracy asked

'Just read them?' Michelle said

'Adoption papers?'

'Yea' Michelle said quietly

'Who are these for?' Tracy questioned

'Amy brought them home yesterday. She overheard the argument we were having. I don't know how I am going to tell us this Tracy, but she wants Michelle as a mum' Steve told her

'What?'

'She wants Michelle to adopt her'

'You?' Tracy said angrily before standing up and glaring at Michelle

'Tracy don't do anything stupid please' Steve said protecting his pregnant fiancé

'Tracy I am so sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen, I am perfectly fine just being her step-mum. I can't imagine how much this is hurting you' Michelle stood up while explaining herself

'You're taking my daughter away from me'

'Tracy, please just sit down' Steve said knowing what Tracy could do

'No Steve! I won't sit down. I'm taking my daughter home and we will never speak of this again'

'Tracy'

'What?'

'Just try and see this from Amy's point of view' Michelle said

'No! Don't tell me what to do. I know what's best for my daughter, and it's not you'

'And you think the best thing is you? Tracy I heard you last night, you brought home another man. How is that a good environment to bring a child up in? She has had a front row at every stunt you've pulled, and she hates you every single time' Michelle confronted Tracy

Tracy couldn't bare what Michelle had said, so she reacted in the only way she knows how. She lifted her arm and smacked Michelle across the face just as Amy walked in

'Mum!' She screamed

'Amy come on we're going home' Tracy said grabbing her arm and went to pull her out the pub

'No! Get off me. Dad!' Amy shouted

'Tracy let go of her'

'Amy ran over to Michelle and gave her a hug

'Amy…' Tracy said 'You're coming with me'

'No I'm staying here with my mum and dad' Amy said stood in front of Steve and Michelle

'I'm your mum' Tracy said

'No. I hate you' Amy said

'Tracy I think you should go' Steve said

Tracy stormed out the pub leaving Amy with Steve and Michelle.

'Are you okay Michelle?' Steve asked

'Yea. I'll be fine, it's not the first time I've had a slap of her'

'But you're pregnant this time' Steve said

'Amy pass me them papers please' Michelle said

'Okay' Amy grabbed the papers and handed them to Michelle. She took a pen out the bowl and signed the papers.

'There you go babes' Michelle said giving the papers back to Amy 'Just need to get your mum to sign them

'Thanks Michelle' Amy said happily 'This is amazing'

Amy left the room and ran upstairs

'Are you sure babe?' Steve asked

'Never been more sure of anything in my life, Amy deserves so much better than that' Michelle said


	16. My New Mum

When Steve woke up the following morning, he rolled over and found that he was alone in bed. He looked over at the alarm clock which said 6:13, it was really early. Michelle wasn't usually up this early, but he thought the morning sickness might have woken her up so he went to the bathroom but she wasn't there. He went downstairs to see if she had gone to make herself a drink, as he walked into the back room he saw Michelle lay on the sofa.

'Chelle' Steve whispered not wanting to wake everyone else up, but there was no reply. He walked around to see if she was awake, but it looked as though she was asleep and she had her hands on her stomach. He took the blanket from the chair and lay it over his fiancé.

Steve made his way back upstairs to try and get back to sleep, once Michelle was sure that Steve had left the room, she sat up on the sofa. She couldn't get to sleep properly so she had come downstairs so she didn't wake Steve, she was so worried about the day ahead and how Tracy would react when she learns that she needs to sign the papers.

Michelle sat on the sofa looking at the baby scan photo, she just wished so much that her princess could be here. Her mind kept thinking about Ryan as well, it had been so long since she had seen him that it felt like a lifetime ago. She sent a text to Ryan asking him to ring her when he was awake, she just wanted to hear his voice.

2 hours had passed and Steve was walking into the back room.

'Hey babe, how come you fell asleep down here?' Steve asked her as he sat beside her

'I couldn't get to sleep and I didn't want to wake you so I came down'

'You should have woken me'

'I didn't want to' Michelle said looking down at her hands 'Do you want a brew?'

'Yea sure'

As Michelle stood up to make him a coffee the baby scan photo fell onto the floor. Steve picked it up and new that there was something up with her.

'Michelle come and sit down please baby'

'Why?'

'I want you to talk to me' Michelle went and sat back beside Steve

'Come on babe, tell me what's really wrong'

'Nothing' Michelle said

'Tell me the truth Michelle please, I can't help if you don't tell me'

'It's just all this with Amy, I don't want her growing up without her mum. I know how Ryan felt growing up without his dad it was killing me, knowing that he would never know him. I just don't want her to be like that' Michelle started to reveal to Steve 'I don't want to take her mum away from her Steve, Tracy does worship Amy when she's being a proper mum'

'You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to Michelle'

'I do want to. You know that Steve, but I just can't imagine how much this is going to hurt Tracy. I know I'm not her biggest fan but I know how it feels to have your child leave you. When Ryan left me I just felt dead inside, like I had no reason to be here anymore. I'd never wish this upon anybody but if this is really what Amy wants then I will do it for her'

'Michelle, you know how much Amy loves you'

'I know Steve, but I will never be her biological mum will I? Steve just look at my life. I'm 40 living and working in a pub, it's not exactly where I saw myself'

'You've got a great life Michelle, and loads to be proud of. Ryan is in Ibiza being a DJ, and that's because you brought him up to love music…' Steve started

'But Ryan isn't even my child, he was swapped at birth. I can't even do that right Steve'

'That wasn't your fault Michelle and you know that. You tried to make it work with Alex but he didn't want to. You're the reason that Carla has a factory to go too every day; I saw how much work you put in to make sure that it didn't fall through. Michelle you're carrying our baby, this baby is going to bring us together as a family. Plus, you're engaged to me' Steve smiled

'But you're not my first are you Steve? I can't make a relationship work Steve; you've seen my track record. I was engaged to Sonny and then Ciaran and look how they worked out. I'm just no good at anything in life'

'But babe I'm neither of them. We have been together for 4 years and yes they have been bumpy, but we came through it all together. We have come so far baby and I don't want to give up now and neither can you. You need to keep strong for our baby' Steve said getting emotional

'I'm so sorry baby' Michelle said starting to cry

'There's no need to be baby. You don't need to worry about Tracy, I'll speak to her today and you don't need to be here when I do it'

'Are you sure you want to do it alone?'

'Of course, I don't want you to be any more upset' Steve said wiping the tears from her face

'Now you go upstairs and get some sleep, the couch can't have been good for your back'

'Okay babe, but will you tell me when you're going to speak to Tracy?'

'Sure hun' Michelle went to leave the back room 'Michelle…I love you'

'I love you too Steve'

Michelle went upstairs and put one of Steve's shirts and got in bed. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep because Amy was practicing her violin. She enjoyed listening to Amy play, her tune was finally starting to come together, then I stopped.

'Michelle' Amy said walking into her room

'Yes darling'

'Can I talk to you?'

'Sure, come and sit here' Michelle said moving the cover for Amy to join her 'What's up?'

'I don't want to be there when dad talks to Tracy, but I need to get my stuff from there. Will you come with me?' Amy asked

'Of course I will Amy, but she is still your mum. But it will have to be when your mum is out so we don't bump into her, I don't think she will want to see me' Michelle said putting her arm around her

'Okay Michelle, do you know once she has signed the forms and you become my mum. Can I call you mum?'

'If that's what you want then you can'

Amy went to do her homework and Michelle read the magazine that she bought the day before. Steve had gone to Tracy's to talk to her. Michelle put her earphones in so she couldn't hear any potential arguments or crying from the house next door. Steve had been gone for an hour then he returned.

Amy! Michelle!' He shouted upstairs

'Dad!' Amy shouted

Amy ran downstairs followed by Michelle, they joined Steve in the back room.

'So did she sign them dad?' Amy asked

'Yes she did' Steve said smiling, Amy ran over to him and hugged him

'That's great that Steve' Michelle said

'Can we send the forms back today?' Amy asked

'Of course baby' Steve said

'Are you happy now Ams?' Michelle asked

'Yea of course I am mum' Amy said

'Awww Amy' Michelle said as tears began to build in her eyes, Amy had just called her mum

'We are finally a family now' Steve said taking his two girls into a hug.


	17. Losing Her

Michelle woke up the next morning with pains in her stomach, she just passed them off as branxonhicks contractions. She had been told by the gynaecologist that she would get these pains. The pains shortly passed, and she went downstairs to make herself some breakfast.

The day quickly passed and before she knew it, Michelle was working her shift in the pub. Steve was out working at the cab office and Amy was at her friends.

'Hey Chelle' Carla said walking to the bar

'Hey, red wine?'

'You know me so well' Michelle walked over and went to pick up the bottle of wine then bent over in pain

'Chelle, you okay?'

'Yea I'm fine' Michelle lied, the pains were coming back

'Okay'

Michelle poured the glass of wine then walked back over to Carla.

'So how's things?' Carla asked

'Fine, we've got some news'

'What?'

'I've adopted Amy, so I'm now her mum'

'Aww that's great news'

'And she called me mum last night, it was the best thing ever. Ever since Ryan left, I've wanted someone to call me mum'

'Well that little one will be doing it before you know it'

'I hope so'

'What do you mean?'

'Nothing'

'Are you sure? You'd tell me, wouldn't you?'

'Of course' Michelle reassured her friend

Michelle walked over and served another punter. She went to pour a pint. The pain in her stomach got worse and she dropped the glass and bent over in pain

'Michelle!' Carla shouted

'Arghh' Michelle cried

'Michelle' Carla ran over to her 'Are you okay?'

'No, it's the baby'

'Right come on we are taking you to the hospital' Carla helped Michelle up, and helped her to her car. She sat Michelle in the seat and walked around to the driver's seat

'Carla…' Michelle cried in pain

'Don't worry Chelle, everything is going to be okay'

Carla drove to the hospital, going over the speed limit, but that didn't matter as long as Michelle was alright. Within 20 minutes they were at the hospital and Carla had checked Michelle in. They were in the room waiting for Tracy the gynaecologist to come in, Michelle was petrified that she was going to lose the baby.

'Hi Michelle' Tracy said walking in 'I hear you've been having some pains'

Michelle nodded

'We will do a scan and then maybe some tests' Tracy set up the equipment and put the cold gel on her stomach. She moved the scanner around Michelle's stomach looking for the baby. Once she found the baby, Tracy examined it on the screen before turning the screen off.

'I'll just be a few minutes' Tracy said before leaving the room

'Somethings wrong Carla' Michelle said starting to tear up 'I can tell'

'You don't know that Chelle, don't go getting yourself worked up over it'

'I'm glad you're here Carla'

A few minutes later Tracy walked back in.

'Is everything alright?' Carla asked

'It's not' Michelle cried

'The scan shows that you have suffered from a miscarriage, it could have been caused by a lot of stress on your body'

'Oh my god' Michelle cried, tears fell from her face

'Oh Chelle' Carla said pulling her into a hug

'I can't believe it' Michelle carried on carried on crying

'Chelle, it's alright' Carla comforted her

'I'll leave you alone for a bit' Tracy said leaving them alone

Carla continued to comfort Michelle, then they decided to go home. Michelle had to tell Steve what had happened but she didn't want to break his heart, he was looking forward to having a baby so much. They eventually arrived home.

'Do you want me to come with you?' Carla asked

'No, I need to do this alone'

'Okay, but if you need anything then just call me'

Michelle walked into the pub, wrapped in one of Carla big cardigans that she found in her car. She had taken her make up off as it had run down her face when she was crying.

'Michelle are you okay?' Sean asked from behind the bar

'Is Steve in?' Michelle asked avoiding the question

'Err yeah he's in the back'

Michelle walked through towards the back room. She went to open the door but stopped, she wasn't prepared for what she was going to do. She had thought about what she was going to say all the way home but couldn't think of what she was going to say. She eventually opened the door slowly to see Steve sat on the couch watching TV.

'Hey babe' Steve said as she walked in, she tried to hide her devastation

'Hey' Michelle said joining him on the couch

'Guess what I bought today'

'What?'

'This' Steve said bringing a baby name book out from the side of the couch, Michelle saw the book and burst into tears.

'Hey…Hey…What's up?' Steve said sitting forward 'We don't have to think about names now if you don't want to'

'Steve…'

'What's happened Michelle?'

'It's the baby' Michelle cried 'I've lost the baby'

'What?' Steve asked tearing up

'I've lost the baby'

'How…When'

'Today, I woke up with pains this morning'

'Why didn't you say anything?' Steve said taking her hands in his

'I didn't want to worry you. The pain went then when I was working they came back but were worse, then I collapsed in pain' Michelle said crying even more. She looked at Steve in the eye and saw they he was crying too 'The Carla took me to the hospital and they told me I lost the baby'

'I can't believe it?' Steve cried

'Tracy said it was due to stress'

'This is Tracey's fault, after everything she put you through'

Steve pulled Michelle into a hug and comforted her.

'We have to tell Amy and my mum babe' Steve said through the tears

'I know we do, can we do it now. Get it over with' Michelle said

'Sure babe, you wait here and I'll go and get them'

Steve left the back room to go and get Liz and Amy, leaving Michelle alone. Michelle walked over and picked up the picture from the windowsill of the baby scan. She looked at the scan and began to cry even more. She placed the picture in the picture frame, and put it on the fireplace.

Liz and Amy walked into the back room followed by Steve

'What's wrong Michelle?' Liz said walking in seeing her in tears

'You need to sit down' Steve said

Liz sat down on the chair and Amy perched on her knee.

'Steve, tell me what's wrong'

'Dad, what's happened?' Amy asked

'Err, I don't know how to tell you this. So, I'm just going to come out and say it. We have lost the baby' Steve said, hearing these words made Michelle cry again.

Liz diverted her eyes to Michelle and began to tear up, she was looking forward to having another grandchild. One that she would see grow up.

'How?' Liz asked

'They told her it was due to stress' Steve said, Steve looked at his daughter who was crying 'Amy are you okay?'

Amy ran over to Steve and have him a hug.

'It's alright Ams, If want to cry then you can do babe' Steve said

Amy let go of him and walked over to Michelle and sat beside her and gave her a hug

'I'm sorry Michelle' Liz said

'It's alright Amy' Michelle said

'I was looking forward to having a little sister' Amy cried

'I know you were babe' Michelle said placing a kiss on Amy's head

Amy stood up and ran out the room and went upstairs.

'Amy' Steve said

'Leave her Steve, she wants to be alone' Liz said 'I will leave you two alone to talk'

Liz left the par of them alone, and Steve went and sat beside Michelle. They sat in each other's arms and cried.


End file.
